contractkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Contract Killer: Sniper
| image = | release = 9 May 2014 | price = Free | type = Freemium | vh = 4.0.2 }} Contract Killer: Sniper is the fifth game introduced by Glu mobile on the app store in late October 2014. The first update to the game came on December 12 2014 with version 1.1.0. The latest update to the game was released on May 27 2016 with version 5.0.1. Plot The player plays as a ex-Special forces who has gone awol from active military service until one day an official offers the player a position as an assassin for hire. Your handler is a curvaceous brunette whose ID badge seems to read "Jackie Smith." Unlike Sophie in the earlier game in the series, Jackie doesn't seem to figure in any of the plot. GamePlay Contract Killer: Sniper is different from the majority of Contract Killer games being that it has two types of play styles, Short Range combat and Long Range combat. Short Range will involve the player fighting against enemies at close quarters whereas Long Range pits the player at a great distance from the enemy - either way though, the chances of success solely depend on the player's ability to adapt to certain enemies. Both these styles are present in "campaigns" and PVP battles. Currently there are twenty geographic regions that each comprise one campaign. Each region has multiple targets for intelligence gathering and intel that will eventually allow you to go against the region's Boss. There is also a great variety of campaign missions, ranging from destroying of property to targeting a particular single enemy. Enemy Types Contract Killer Sniper has about 7 Enemy types and each enemy is unique from one another as such they may require more firepower to kill. *'Recruit': Dumber than bricks and armed with a pistol, this enemy type is very weak and is easy to kill with only a few rounds from any gun. *'Mercenary': Armed with an assault rifle, this enemy behaves like a recruit but has more health and armor. *'Special Forces': Armed with a shotgun, this enemy type can withstand double the damage from any gun and each shot from its weapon inflicts considerable damage. *'Sniper Elite': Armed with a sniper rifle, this enemy type inflicts heavy damage per shot though it requires locking on to the player to fire to counter the power. *'Rocket Elite': Armed with a LAW Rocket, this enemy type inflicts heavy damage to the player because of the rockets he fires, but the rockets are extremely easy to dodge. *'Juggernaut': Armed with a minigun, this enemy type is a complete bullet sponge and as such requires consecutive headshots or clips to kill. *'Boss': As the main character that one must kill in levels, the boss is usually fairly easy to kill. It can take the traits of any of the regular enemies, from Recruits to even Juggernauts. *'Sentry Gun': These automatic emplacements are usually deployed just to shoot you down and to waste your time in killing other enemies. They usually start off looking like crates, but then deploy when a shot is heard or when one comes into its vicinity. Category:Games